fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel (Spell)
Gabriel (ガブリエル, Gaburieru lit. God is my strength) is an Angel Magic spell, one of the Three Archangels (三大天使, Sandaitenshi), some of the most powerful Angel Magic spells available, alongside Michael and Raphael. In terms of overall "might" and "skill", Gabriel is believed to be the greatest among the Archangels. Descriptions At the cost of 15 coins, the equivlant of a 150 cost, the user is capable of summoning Gabriel, "The Wielder of Heaven's Blade". Gabriel, much like Raphael and Michael, is a large humanoid angel, possessing ten wings, much like Michael, only white as opposed to golden, and is adorned by a crimson armor, with golden linings and decorations, concealing any of its appearance beneath it. Unlike Michael, however, Gabriel's helmet reveals its golden coloured eyes with black pupils. Gabriel is in possession of two weapons, on his right, Gabriel holds a double-edged spear, with a ring in the middle where he grips it, and on his left, it holds a white "holy blade". Powers & Abilities Flight: As an angel, Gabriel possesses the obvious ability to fly, with minimal effort on its part. Its ten wings carry it with ease. It can increase its speed, flying at supersonic speed, and as high as it desires. Its wings possess enough might to send powerful gusts of wind with a simple flap. It does not require any form of magic power, since it is a natural ability for Gabriel, requiring only stamina. Master Weapon Specialist: Gabriel is the only known Archangel to wield weaponry, both its double-edged spear and sword, and displays great skill in utilizing both together. Its fighting style is brutal and is meant to solely kill its target, overpowering any opposition using raw physical might and speed. It deals with breaking any potential defenses the foe has, and striking at any given opening, showing a merciless and ruthless fighting style. Gabriel utilizes each weapon single-handedly. With its spear, Gabriel utilizes typically powerful thrusting attacks, using the sharp edges of the spear in order to cause as much damage as possible, piercing through the foe's defenses, and into their bodies. It also displays the ability to strike using the spear's side, and would even throw it in certain attacks. With its blade, it utilizes a swordsmanship style that utilizes the blade's tip, making sure to always strike using the sharp edge, slicing and stabbing the foe, and with its incredible strength, it is capable of overpowering most foes, as a single sword thrust can send even a shielded target flying through debris like it's been struck by a train. Each strike Gabriel performs possesses incredible destructive power, being capable of cutting clean through steel, and even many magical barriers, sending a powerful shockwave back at the target as a direct result, amplifying the damage done to them. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While not its primary form of combat, Gabriel still displays exceptional close combat prowess. It mainly utilizes kicks, and even headbutts to strike its foe if possible. While wielding its weapons in each hand, it would utilize straight kicks to the foe's body, throwing them off balance or causing severe damage in the process. Its fighting style is only augmented further with its ability to fly, allowing it to easily deliver powerful kicks, and even tackling with great enough force to create shockwaves, and shatter bones with tremendous ease. Its armoured body only add to the impact of its attacks, the metallic surface making being hit more painful than it otherwise would if unarmoured. Angelic Aura: Much like the other Archangels, Gabriel possesses a unique angelic aura, bright red in colour, that grants a certain ability to Gabriel. Gabriel powers up its aura by initially draining magic power directly from its summoner, and only begins using its own after its summoner runs dry, avoiding killing it from excessive power drain. Gabriel's aura reflects its role as the Archangel possessing "strength", allowing it to create reinforcements on any portion of its body, in any shape, heavily augmenting its already monstrous abilities. It can become faster, more durable and physically stronger by utilizing its aura to reinforce its limbs or entire body, even making coating its weaponry increases the resulting impact tenfold. In addition, the shape of the aura can be modified, and become tangible, allowing Gabriel to create makeshift weapons such as daggers or perfect copies of its weapons if it were to become unarmed in any way. The aura cannot be used on others, nor can it become larger than Gabriel's body, somewhat restricting its options for creative uses, as its main focus is Gabriel's body being reinforced and enhanced, as well as its weaponry and never leaving it unarmed. In addition, the reinforced aura vanishes the instant Gabriel uses it to hit its foe, forcing it to reinforce its weapons or limbs after an impact. Weaknesses & Side-Effects Gabriel's weaknesses are less obvious compared to likes of Raphael, due its heavily armoured body. However, it is infact possible to injure and vanquish Gabriel, however, such a feat is considered incredibly difficult for any human who isn't ready for face it. Primarily, it requires incredible brute force and power to break through its thick armor, eventually, the armor will give in and begin to crack, eventually breaking, exposing pieces of Gabriel's true form. Those exposed areas aren't as durable as the armor itself, and striking them will severely injure Gabriel. It is through this method that Gabriel can be defeated, and is the best known method available, due to any weak point being armoured and protected. Negative effects also come upon the summoner of Gabriel. Like the cost of summoning any other angel, it takes off the user's life-force, and by extension, life span. However, the cost is especially hefty for an Archangel, and with the cost of 15 Angel Coins, the user could potentially lose a quarter of their total lifespan, a guaranteed side effect if the Archangel is defeated, and not properly sent off. Regardless, the mere existence of Gabriel constantly drains magic power from the user, to the point that it can become unbearable for the user, and almost impossible to perform any other magical feats, leaving them almost helpless. Attempting to summon another angel or even an Archangel can very well result in death for the summoner, or simply using a powerful magic in an attempt to fight alongside the Archangel can end terribly. While Gabriel is present, any damage inflicted upon it is reflected tenfold onto the user. No physical harm is caused, it is simply a link that allows them to share the same amount of pain, like with the case with every other ang Trivia *Like the other Three Archangels, Gabriel is named after one of the three angels honoured with the name of Archangel. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Spells Category:Spell